Attack of the Cliche
by Baakthatsthenoiseachickenmakes
Summary: Title is misleading, not a spoof. Hiccup and Astrid run into two twins, bringing them back to Berk. The dragons catch some strange disease, causing distress in the village. Full summary inside. I DO NOT OWN HTTYD! Discontinued.
1. Chapter 1

Attack of the Cliche  
By Baak  
A How to Train Your Dragon fanfic

Full Summary: Hiccup and Astrid find these two orphaned twins in a clearing and bring them back to the Berk. All's going well until the dragon's begin to behave strangely, as if they have got some form of dragon rabies. And on top of this all, the orphaned twins old village suspects they have something to do with the dragon's sudden disease. How are our beloved vikings gonna get out of this?? Tuff/OC Ruff/OC Toothless/OC

I know, super cliched, hence the title. The twins weren't my idea, only the girl was. My friend thought up the other twin, and I said 'What the hey?!' and threw him into the story. I also know that, yes, I know, I know, I am not the first to come up with a Nightfury of this kind. So unique, it's an albino!! Can you tell I was being sarcastic? Well, I really hope I manage to keep the characters IC, warn me if they seem slightly OOC or not. And I really, really hope everyone likes the twins. We really don't need any Marysues clogging up this wonderful fanfiction category. I also took the easiest way into this story. It's told through first person and through my own character's eyes. I really didn't want to attempt any of the other characters for fear I'd make them OOC. It'll switch to third person when something important happens and my character happens to not be there..

Forward, ho!!

* * *

I threw yet another fish in my dragon's direction, laughing when she pawed at the fish, playing with her food. I walked over to a pile of rocks that sat in the middle of our little clearing, climbing to the top, settling down on the rocks.

"Snow, stop that! I've told you before, do not terrorize the nature." My dragon, Snow, completely ignore me, continuing to bother the small woodland bird that was hopping across the grass. I sighed, jumping down from my pile of rocks and going over to rescue the little bird from my Nightfury.

Yepp, you heard me right, my Nightfury. Named Snow. The name fits her, you see, because she is completely white. Pure white, just like snow. Her coloring is strange considering she's a Nightfury and all, but I'm strange and different, why shouldn't my dragon be weird too?

Snow is definitely a Nightfury though. She has the build, shape, and powers of a Nightfury. She once took a dive into a pond, came out and started to roll around in a patch of dirt. She came out of it completely dyed black.

And, well, she looked exactly like a Nightfury.

Snow got bored of the bird and dived into the pond by the pile of rocks I had been sitting on earlier. The water rippled outwards from her, creating small waves that crashed against the grass surrounding the pond. Our little clearing was perfect. Just enough exposure to nature, and just enough safety from it. My pile of rocks in the middle along with the pond- which was just the right size for a dragon to swim about in. Cliffs surrounded our clearing, providing caves for us when needed and giving us protection from the outside world. It was probably, most likely, inhabitanted before us, but who cares? We sure as heck didn't. Whoever the past inhabitants were had found somewhere else and hadn't been back here in the past 7 months that we had been here.

I heard a small hissing noise behind me and turned to see a small Terrible Terror skitter into the clearing. He was hissing, like they do right before igniting something. Haha, yeah. The little dragon looked down igniting the grass below him slightly before plopping down on top of it.

"Fox, you are crazy, ya know that?" I said to the small reptile, walking over to him and sitting beside him. I patted his head as I heard a 'Kaplunk!!' as something fell to the ground behind me. I turned to see my twin brother, Samuel, walking towards me. Unlike the dragon who just flew into our clearing, Sam had to climb. He shook his shaggy auburn hair, much like my own, out of his eyes. He walked over to the pond, scooping up some water and splashing his face, before walking over and climbing a tree. That was his tree. 99.99 percent of his life was spent in that tree. Third branch down from the top to be exact.

"So, whatdja and Snow do while we were gone?" Sam asked, pulling an apple out of his shoulder bag and taking a bite.

"Not too much. Snow terrorized a bird, took a swim. That was pretty much all." He nodded in response and tossed his shoulder bag in my direction.

"There's some fish in there for Snow and a few apples in the front pocket if you would like any." My brother was so shy. He stuttered when he talked to most people, and blushed easily. But, at the same time, he was very talkative. If he knew you well, he could carry a three hour conversation with ya. He was weird, but that was normal for us. My brother had shaggy auburn hair that always fell down in his eyes. He had piercing blue eyes, just like mine, and a heart shaped face. We both had an athletic build that we earned from surviving that past year or so on our own.

The old viking town we used to live in had been against any form of pet. They believed animals were here to kill and to eat. My brother and I thought different. We found Snow wandering on the outside skirts of town with a limp. We had no idea where she came from or what she was doing there, all we knew was that she wasn't used to surviving on her own. She had very little meat on her bones at the time and seemed to not know how to fly. I had a tender heart and took her in as my own. We hid her a little farther back into the woods, and visited her frequently, bringing her food and teaching her how to live. One day there had been a rustle in the bushes near the place we kept Snow. We had believed it to be a woodland creature, possibly a fox (We had many foxes around those parts), but it wasn't. It was a small reptile. A bright blue Terrible Terror dragon to be exact. My brother fell in love, and adopted it. That's the story behind Fox's name :)

In our town, when we went to school, we learned about animals. The right way to trap each species or breed, what size to look for for the best meat, how to kill each and every one of them...

It was nauseating.

The most prized animal was the dragon. Their meat was a trophy to many, a delicious treat, and if we were to find a dragon, we were supposed to bring it back to town for it to be slaughtered. Sam and I, you see, were vegetarians. Therefore, when we found Snow and Fox, we couldn't let them be found and eaten. We grew to have a connection with our 'pets' and there was no way in Hades that we would give our dragons up as food. Our parents suddenly became suspicious with our constant disappearances and began to question our motives. "How can you not eat meat?" "Where do you two keep disappearing to?" "What are you hiding?" Sam and I knew our luck was running out, and we had to get away if our dragon's stood a chance. So we packed up some fruits in Sam's shoulder bag, he put Fox on his shoulder, and we jumped on Snow's back (Who, at this time, knew how to fly. Quite well, if I do say so myself.) and off we went. Somehow, we had come to love these dragons more then our own parents.

And, now, here we were. In our clearing, in which we had lived the past 7 months of our life. For about 3 months before that, we had lived elsewhere. Kinda by the water. Then some huge explosions happened off to the east on this huge island. It disturbed the water, destroying our temporary home. And we took refuge here. We knew Vikings lived near, a town just off to the west, but no one seemed to come here. They were happy where they were, and we let them be.

The sad thing was, we had no idea how close they were.

I reached into the bag, pulling our the remaining fish and tossing them towards Snow (Who had finally come out of the water.). She went nuts, grabbing a fish, tossing it into the air, before catching it in her mouth. Then she would repeat the action with another fish. The third one she'd toss between her paws, stomp on a couple times, ignite the fish, before finally eating the thing. I just shook my head at her and got myself an apple. I took a bite at the same time that a *snap* sounded behind me. You know, like that noise that happened when someone steps on a branch or a crunchy leaf. Otherwise known as that noise that tells you someone is walking up behind you.

I jumped to my feet, and turned to greet whoever the visitor may be. Sam was in his tree, Snow by the water, Fox at my side. Who could this be?

It was two teenagers. A blond girl with hair pulled back into a braid, and a boy with reddish-brown hair and a... mechanical foot. And they were both on the back of a Nightfury.

Not some strange white Nightfury, like Snow, but an actual Nightfury. I had only seen pictures in books and in presentations, never ever in person.

It was so cute!!

I turned a glare on it's riders, slinking backwards towards Samuel (who had hopped out of his tree) ready to make a run for it.

"Twenty three trees each with eight apples," I mumbled. Fox and Snow looked at me, tilting their heads to the side. They seemed to understand me and a snarl fixed itself onto their faces. They stepped in front of me and Sam, protecting us from these freaks.

"To eat the fruit from the trees, you must first find a ladder," Samuel continued.

"But not that ladder, for the third step is broken," The dragons prepared to charge, having understood our code, and knowing that these new visitors were danger.

"WAIT! Stop it... whatever you are doing!!" The boy yelled, hopping down from the dragon's back. The girl followed him, stepping up to his side and grabbing his hand. The Nightfury sat back on it's haunches, tilting it's head to the side, staring at Snow. Recognition glinted in it's eyes, and a small smile appeared on it's lips. It made a chuckling noise, something that resembled a laugh, and trotted towards Snow. She smiled too, and trotted towards it. They circled around each other, before collapsing onto the ground together, rolling around like doofehses. They cuddled and licked each other, like life time friends. The teenage boy, I'm assuming the dragon's trainer/owner, stared at his Nightfury with wide eyes. I stared at Snow much the same.

"Um..." Samuel muttered. "I think they know each other."

"No duh, you idiot!" I said, smacking him on the shoulder.

"Ow!! What was that for??"

"For being an idiot." I walked toward the two teenagers standing across from us in the clearing, unnerved by the entire scene. "Who are you?" I asked them, sending another glance at our cuddling dragons.

"Name's Hiccup. Hiccup Horrendous Haddock. The Third," The boy said, stepping forward and holding out his hand. I looked at his hand with a look of disgust. He eventually dropped his hand, catching onto the fact that I wasn't going to shake it.

"I'm Sigrid, Sig for short. And this is my twin brother, Samuel. Sam for short." I motioned to my brother who was attempting to slink into the shadows. "And who's your little girlfriend?" I asked Hiccup, not smiling and sending a bored look at the girl. She snarled back.

"You can address me rather then speak about me as if I'm not here. My name is Astrid, and I can already tell that I'm not going to like you."

"That's nice," I said, not bothering to smile or show any form of kindness. "May I ask what you two are doing here? This is our clearing. Has been for over half a year."

"We came back to visit the place. It holds memories for me and Toothless," Hiccup said, looking around the clearing. Astrid looked around too, a reminiscent glint in her eye.

I glanced over at our dragons. The black Nightfury, Toothless I'm assuming, and Snow were laying on the ground together, chittering, seeming to carry on a conversation. Fox had walked over to join them, and was currently sitting on Toothless' back. Sam was back on his branch and Astrid was still glaring daggers at me.

Ah, *sigh*, the normality is so relaxing.

"You live over in that town to the West?" I asked Hiccup, ignoring the scowling Astrid. Come on, Chick. It was one comment, nothing to glare at me for.

"Yepp. That's Berk for ya."

"And I'm assuming you're allowed to have dragons?"

"Now we are. It wasn't always like this." Ah, yet another town with pet issues. "About seven months ago, there was this war that changed everything. Now, we have dragons as pets."

War? "Was this 'war' you speak of off to the east, over..." I trailed off, turning due east. "There." I pointed in the direction of that huge explosion that destroyed our last home.

"Actually, yeah. Off on an island. Huge fight with this huge dragon. I would've died if it wasn't for Toothless." Hiccup finished, a look of slight pain on his face. he looked over at Toothless, who looked back with an expression that masked his owner's. They had a bond too. Toothless cared for Hiccup just as much as Hiccup cared for the dragon, much like myself and Sam with Snow and Fox. I glanced at Astrid. She was looking down at the ground, hiding her face. Even though she was shielding her face, I knew her expression was one of hurt in remembering the war. Must've been how Hiccup lost his foot. I'll just assume, it's kinda rude to ask, 'Hey, is that how you got the metal foot???' Yeah, rude and insensitive.

"It's how... this happened," Hiccup muttered, wiggling his mechanical foot. Oh, okay, that answered my question. Alrighty then, I started to feel kinda awkward. Astrid took ahold of Hiccup's hand again, rubbing soothing circles into the back of his hand with her thumb. Aw, they're a couple!! How cute!!

And utterly disgusting!! Bleh!

"So, what are you two doing here?" Hiccup finally asked, raising an eyebrow at me.

"Hiding," I stated in a 'matter of fact' tone. "We ran away from our viking village. They were against dragons. They were actually against any form of pet. In their eyes, animals were food and food alone. My brother and I are vegetarians; that was a world we couldn't live in. We lived down by the water for a while, but after you guy's war, we kinda got swamped out. Now we're here."

"You live on your own?" Astrid asked, stepping forward towards me. I took two steps back for her one step forward. She got a defensive look on her face, raised her hands in a 'I mean no harm' fashion and stepped back.

"Sorry," I muttered. "Habit. We're too used to running from people. Friend's are a foreign concept." Samuel stepped up to my side, throwing his arm across my shoulders.

"You pig!" I whined, pushing his arm off of me. He was all sweaty and disgusting. Ick.

He laughed, and attempted to hug me. "Knock it off!!" I whined with a few feeble attempts to hit him. Hiccup and Astrid let out a laugh, shaking their heads at us. Sam and I turned to them in confusion. What was so funny?

"You guys fight just like two of our friends. They're twins too," Astrid told us. By this point, Toothless and Snow had detangled them selves from the ground and had walked over to us. Toothless walked over to Hiccup, nudging Hiccup with his nose. I smiled, dragons were just too cute! You couldn't help but smile at them.

"What's up, bud?" Hiccup asked the dragon. Toothless nudged him again, casting a look over at Snow, who nudged me in response. She nudged me again, pushing me forwards toward Hiccup.

"Snow, you crazy reptile, what are you doing?" She simply chattered and pushed me once more. I now stood about three feet in front of Astrid and Hiccup. Toothless nudged Hiccup's leg again, before walking a little ways away. Snow walked over with Toothless, and both of them squatted as if someone was getting on their backs, before standing up again and flapping their wings slightly. It was like a dragon's game of charades.

"I think their trying to say you two should come with us," Astrid said. "Back to Berk."

"I-i-i d-don't k-know if we should..." Samuel stuttered.

"Sam," I nudged him. "Buck up! Quit the stuttering." I turned back to the other two. "But he makes a point."

"There's nothing wrong with Berk!! It's fine. Dragons are pets, and we're a nice people-" Hiccup started before getting interrupted by Astrid, who had just burst into laughter.

"A nice people?!" She asked, bent over in a fit of laughter. Hiccup nudged her, and she attempted to compose herself, standing up straight again. "It's," A giggle. "A nice place," She finally choked out.

I glanced at Samuel, getting his thoughts on the subject. He shrugged, thought for a moment, and nodded. I turned back to the other two.

"Lead the way."

* * *

We landed in the middle of the small town, in a cleared area. I hopped down from Snow's back, as did Sam and Fox. Toothless and his riders had landed before us and were waiting for us in the clearing. I brushed my hands on my pants, looking around the town. Quite a few people had stopped what they were doing and stared at us in awe. Probably had never seen a white dragon, let alone a white Nightfury before. I could see the questions shining in these people's eyes. "Who are these kids?" "What's up with the white dragon?" "Is that a Nightfury?!"

People. I do not like people.

"Hiccup? Can we go somewhere else? A little less population and a little more seclusion?" I asked, really not liking all the attention. Sam didn't seem to be liking the attention either. He was trying to hide. Behind me. That doesn't work considering he's almost 4 inches taller then I.

"Hmm? Oh, um, sure. The barn's over here," Hiccup told us, motioning to the barn. Snow skittered off with Toothless, heading to the barn. Dragons are a lot like dogs. They can tell what kind of a person someone is just by the air they give off. They sense disturbances in the air, like when a storm is on the way. They have extra senses that us humans do not. Snow seemed to be getting good vibes from these people since she wasn't running away in fear. She didn't like people either. Where she came from, people killed. They were never nice. This... Friendlyness was just as foreign to her and it was to us. We made it to the barn and Hiccup pulled the doors open, revealing a large empty space inside. Big enough to house a dragon. Or two.

"This is the only empty barn left. We can try to get you guys a house of some form, but it may take a little while. Can you deal with the barn? We'll get you food and everything, and it should be a big enough space for both of your dragons," Astrid said. "If you ever need anything, my house is three places down, and Hiccups is over by that clump of trees." She pointed off into the distance, a little ways past the clearing we landed in. She seemed to had changed her tone about me. She wasn't glaring and snarling anymore. And she was talking in a nice tone. I smiled at her, deciding 'What the hey! They've helped us this far, might as well attempt to be nice.' She smiled back.

"Thanks. This is really helpful, and the barn's nice," Samuel said, looking around the barn. Huh, no stutter. He must be feeling more comfortable around these two finally.

"We can take you guys on a tour around the town. Meet the people and the dragons if you'd like," Hiccup said, raising an eyebrow in our direction. Our eyes met for a moment, and he sent me a smile. I smiled back, receiving a glare from Astrid. Ooo, it's a jealous viking we have here.

"How about we split up," Astrid suggested. "Sigrid can come with me, and Samuel with you," She told Hiccup, glancing at me with a 'Haha, Imma kill you!' face. Or at least that's what it looked like to me. I did not want to be alone with this girl. I was pretty sure she would kill me.

"Sounds good to me," Sam said, looking at me for approval. He wasn't being shy. He was actually talking and conversing with people. I wasn't going to crush his non-shyness. This is the first time he had spoken to someone without a stutter.

"Sure, sounds nice," I said, looking at Astrid.

My mind screamed, 'I am scared for my life!!!'

* * *

Please review :) Criticism is welcome, just try not to be too hard on me.

:D I hope ya liked the start to my story :)


	2. Chapter 2

ALOT shorter then the last chapter. Sorry 'bout that, haven't had the chance to write much, and I'm kinda too lazy to do so anyways.

Thank you anyone who reviewed, favorited or alerted!! That's the only way I know people are actually reading the story, and I thank you very much.

This is kinda crap, I forgot to mention the cold weather, a limp in Hiccup's walk, I pretty much forgot about the dragons. It just sucks. I'm trying to clear everything up in the next chapter, just imagine the two dragon lovers ran off somewhere together.

This chapter contains: A jealous Astrid, a freak named Tuffnut, and a poetic viking. Enjoy!! :D

* * *

Attack of the Cliche  
A How to Train Your Dragon fanfic  
By Baak

Sam and Hiccup walked off towards the clearing we landed in, off by Hiccup's house, and Astrid and I started off down the path we were currently on.

"I'll give you a tour of the mountains. Up on top, where, I'm just saying, if you were to, like, fall, or be pushed, off of the mountain you will most certainly die." She turned a glare on me. What was wrong with this chick?!

"Mhhmm..." I mumbled, looking straight ahead, scared to even glance at Astrid.

"Surely," She mumbled, walking on ahead. "Hurry up!!" She yelled behind her. I shook my head, but quickened my pace to catch up.

"Hey Astrid!!" A boy yelled from over by what looked like the dragon's feeding area. He had long, and I mean long, blond hair and a fierce viking aura about him. A girl stepped up to his side, waving to Astrid with a crooked smile.

"That's the twins I told you about earlier," Astrid said, beginning to walk towards the two. I followed, still a little unsure about these people. "RuffNut, TuffNut," She said motioning to the girl and boy in turn. "This is Sigrid."

"Sig for short," I threw in. The girl held her hand out, much like Hiccup had done earlier. I just stared at it, raising an eyebrow at her. I reluctantly shook her hand, sending her a small smile, before her brother turned to me. And just stared.

What a freak.

He continued to stare, his mouth slightly open, and, to tell the truth, I was starting to feel really really awkward.

"TuffNut," His sister said, nudging him with her elbow. He seemed to come out of whatever phase he was in, shaking his head, before smiling at me.

"Nice ta meet ya Sig, I'm TuffNut, and this is my sister RuffNut. But we just go by Tuff and Ruff."

"Nice to meet you too," I told them. "I'm a twin too, my brother is off getting a tour with Hiccup."

"Yes, the tour," Astrid said, pulling me away. "We must be on our way now. So much Berk, so little time." The twins waved to me, and I threw them a quick farewell, before smacking Astrid's hand off of my arm.

"You don't have to drag me. I'm not a dog or your slave." Really, what influenced her to go from sending me smiles to dragging me through Berk. She leaned in close to my face, snarling at me.

"If you steal my man, I'll steal your life," She growled. My eyes widened and I backed up a few steps.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! What?! I don't want to steal Hiccup from you, what gave you such a strange idea?!"

"Just forget it. I warned you and that's it." She started to walk off. I ran after her, grabbing her arm, pulling her to a halt.

"Just talk to me!" I said. "I don't know what you're so uptight about. Why are you so mean to me? If I did something to piss you off, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to. Right now all I want to do is make friends, not enemies."

"I'm jealous, alright?" She finally said.

"Jealous? Of me? Really, Astrid? You have no reason to be jealous of me. I don't want Hiccup," I choked on my laughter. "And there is no way in Hell that he wants me. He's happy being with you, and he's probably just as worried about losing you and you are about losing him. To him, you're out of his league. To him, you're a beautiful, fierce, popular viking, and he's a complete and utter loser." Sorry Hiccup!! No hurt feelings, right?

"Don't call me beautiful," I heard Astrid mutter. I ignored her.

"Or at least it seems that way to me," I continued. "And I'm pretty good at knowing people. It's like an extra sense you get after being on the run from people for so long. You gotta know who's good and who isn't. And I can tell, just as I can tell that Toothless and Snow care for each other, that you and Hiccup belong together."

"Snow?" She asked, probably attempting to change the subject.

"Oh, yeah. Snow, that's the name of my dragon."

"The white Nightfury?" She sounded a tad suspicious. Probably wondering how the heck I managed to get a white Nightfury.

"Yepp. The little Terrible Terror's named Fox."

"Interesting name's for a set of interesting vikings and dragons, huh?" She asked, smiling. "How did you get a white Nightfury anyway?"

"No idea. Found her on the outskirts of our old town. She white and it's kinda strange, but I'm a pretty weird person. My dragon should match my personality." I smiled at her, walking up to her side. "So, are we good now?"

"Yeah, I think we are, for now anyways," She told me, grabbing my hand and pulling me a little farther up the mountain. "I gotta show you something."

Well, I was still pretty scared for my life. But the fear was a little smaller then before, but the suspicion still sat there. Like a monster in the wait, just sitting back on it's haunches, waiting for that perfect chance to pounce.

Haha, that was a pretty impressive simile.

I followed Astrid up the mountain, curious as to what she planned to show me. We stopped towards the top of the mountain and she walked over to the edge. She sat down at the edge, hanging her legs over the edge. Her boots must fit her well. Mine were a little big. If I sat like that, I'd most likely lose my boot, haha.

Anyways.

I walked over to the edge, and just looked. It was a beautiful view. This was quite a magnificent and beautiful place to be a viking village. You could see everything from up here. You could see over Berk's waters (which was surprisingly pretty), the islands off the shore. The top of the forests, trees below us were swaying in the wind and you could see the vikings bustling around the town off to the east.

Ugh, I'm getting all poetic and mushy. That's what makes an awesome viking, sensitivity and an appreciation of beauty.

HA.

"I come up here to think," Astrid said, looking up at me. "I don't know if anyone else ever does, but I've never been bothered by anyone when I've been up here. It's a lot shorter of a trip if you just fly up by dragon. That's my main source of transportation, it is for most of the village."

"That's like our clearing," I muttered. You could almost see the clearing from up here. "Just a place away from everyone, a place to be alone."

Astrid nodded, "Yeah, that's where Hiccup kept Toothless at first. You know, back before dragon's were welcome and all."

"That's why he said it held memories for him and everything, huh?" I asked, sitting cross legged beside her. She sent me a look.

"Do you and your brother need some new clothes. I mean, we're vikings, we really don't care too much about being clean and all, but is that the only outfit you have?" I nodded. "I can get you a couple others. And Hiccup might have some clothes to fit Samuel."

_Is she being nice??_ My mind asked. _Or is she going to discover someway to put poison on the clothes that'll somehow kill me when I put them on?_ Astrid was bipolar, I swore.

But new clothes sounded nice. My pants were scuffed and ripped, huge holes in the knees. My boots were rambles and way too big for my feet (hand me downs from my brother. He went barefoot.). My shirt was crusted in dirt and ripped as well. My shoulder pads were really uncomfortable and, once again, too big. My skirt was more like three strips of fabric over top of my pants. And, boy, did my hair need some serious help. The two braids I normally kept it in was falling out of the hair ties and hanging loose down my back.

"Sounds awesome," I muttered. Astrid hopped up.

"Come on, you have a lot of vikings to meet," She told me, starting down the mountain.

People. Woo.

* * *

After meeting the majority of the village, the last person left for me to meet was was the chief, Stoick the Vast. Otherwise known as Hiccup's father. Astrid knocked on the door, as I helplessly stood in the background. I did not enjoy this, but it had to be done. Hiccup opened it, smiled at Astrid, before noticing me. He smiled and waved, and Astrid cast me a look. I looked back at her with a look that screamed 'Are you kidding me?! We're back to this?'

"Sorry," She muttered. Turning around and following Hiccup inside. I tentatively followed them.

I walked in and looked around the house, taking in my surroundings. The house was relatively big, well, big enough for two Nightfuries to comfortably occupy. He was sitting with Snow. Hiccup was also sitting by them, Astrid on his lap. Weird vikings, those two. But, then again, look who's talking...

Astrid cast me a smile when she saw me looking, but, for once, it wasn't a smile with attitude. It was genuine. She was simply smiling to smile, she was happy. And you know what? I was glad for her. She was way too up tight for a teenager. If she found happiness on a fish bones lap, then so be it. Hiccup cast me a wave, before wrapping his arms around Astrid's waist, who leaned farther back into his chest. She leaned back and whispered something in his ear. He laughed and she smiled at him, quickly kissing him on the cheek. Flirting = Ick. I walked over to Samuel, who was awkwardly standing in the corner, Fox sitting on his shoulders. I nudged him with my elbow, and he smiled at me.

We both turned our heads towards the door when we heard it creek open. Astrid hopped off of Hiccup's lap, my first hint that this was probably Stoick, the viking chief and also Hiccup's father. My suspicions were confirmed when the mountain of a man walked in the door.

* * *

"Flowers and rainbows!! Uh... I mean guts and glory!!"

Hiccup's epic quotes make me laugh. Please review!! :) Next chap may be up tonight, I'm getting all 4 of my wisdom teeth ripped out, I'll have a lot of time on my hands..


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: An update!! Holy crap, I'm alive!! I'm so sorry you guys!! And thank you all so much for reading. I've been so busy. Got my teeth out, and missed three days of school thanks to the wonderful turn of events (I'm alergic to the medicine they gave me) and have been piled under make-up work.

Well, here's an update. Not super long, gotta work on making my chapters longer.

* * *

I glanced at Hiccup, then back at his father. _That came from that?!_

Maybe Hiccup took after his mother. But, then again, his mother was a viking as well and, so far in my life, I hadn't met a petite viking. That is other then us teenagers, but I doubt we count. We have a lot of growing to do.

There was something special about Hiccup, something different... but a good different. I'd have to ask them for the whole story later.

"This must be Sigrid and Samuel!" Stoick said before letting out a booming laugh. "The whole village is talking about you! And twin vikings are so rare."

Us, rare? Hmm... I looked at the viking chief, not offering much of a smile.

I'm a viking. We don't smile much. Get used to it.

So, Stoick helped catch us up on everything, pretty much giving us a history lesson of Berk. They told us about the war and (I barely even knew Hiccup, but this still hit me) when Hiccup jumped in to finish the story, my heart clenched. The way he explained the fear, the thought of that dragon swallowing him and Toothless whole, the way it felt to have one of your body parts burnt off...

It was horrible. I felt horrible for the kid. So young, only fourteen, two years younger then Samuel and I, but to have been through so much.

"And it took you forever to get used to the prostectic," Astrid threw in, looking at Hiccup who sent her a sad smile in return. She then turned to us, continuing. "It used to hurt him," She told us, her voice almost wavering. "He used to stumble everywhere, it hurt him almost all the time. And Berk's wonderful weather didn't help at all." I could tell she was being sarcastic about the weather. It was freezing out side, winter drawing near. Yet another reason coming to the village had been a smart move; this winter was predicted to be the worst in a while. If Samuel and I would have had to live through it alone, out in our clearing- Well, the results wouldn't have been pretty. Espicially considering Sam had no boots, and my fur vest was rags.

"And he was a stubborn idiot about the whole thing," Astrid said, punching Hiccup's shoulder. "He refused to tell anyone when he was in pain, like the complete." A punch. "Idiot." Another punch. "That." Punch. "He." Punch. "Is!" Hiccup was now hiding behind his dragon who had ran to his human's protection. Stoick gave a throaty chuckle, shaking his head and turning to us.

"All we have open for right now is the one barn. We've been attempting to build new buildings for the new population of dragons." Astrid had showed me all the new buildings earlier on our tour. There was the equipment shed, where rider's kept the majority of their tools and equipment. There were a few barns that dragons stayed in unless you were like Astrid's Nadder or like Toothless who got to stay in the human's houses. There were the new feeders set outside that stood at about 20 feet tall that provided food for the dragons, as well as the training arena, which is just a nicer version of the used to be fighting arena. This was where new riders learned how to train and to ride their dragons.

"We're fine with the barn. You have to remember we've been living in the wilderness for almost a year. Any form of building seems like we've died and been sent to our afterlife." Whoops, gotta be respectful. Almost forgot. "Sir," I threw in.

Hiccup gave a chuckle at my attempt at formality. He'd finally came out from behind his dragon (who had scampered back over to Snow) and was back at the side of a seething Astrid, who punched him again. I laughed, enjoying the unintended comical relief after hearing the story of the war.

Astrid smiled at me while Hiccup sent me a glare, holding his shoulder. I shrugged at him, turning back to Stoick.

"Thank you, um... Sir, for welcoming us into the village." It surprised that they welcomed us with open arms (pure symbolism, Vikings didn't hug much). Vikings were usually quite fierce and unkind, not really liking new peopleor excepting change. But, then again, these Vikings had conquered a seven generation war, all thanks to one scrawny teenage Viking. Maybe changing their traditions changed the Vikings as well. They were still quite fierce and mean, holding onto their Viking demeanors, they probably always would, but the dragons changed them. It made them slightly more exceptable of change.

I wasn't complaining, they excepted us, that's all that truly mattered. We had a home (sorta). A place that excepted us (so far...).

"Do you all have vegetables and fruits? Like, a lot of them. At mealtime and everything?" Stoick looked at me funny. "Um, 'cause, you see, Samuel and I are vegetarians."

Hiccup and Astrid turned to Samuel and I with a look that screamed 'WTF?!' and Stoick stared at us before letting out a booming laugh.

"A vegetarian viking? That's a good one!"

We just stared at him. We weren't kidding, and maybe, eventually, Stoick would pick up on that. It seemed to finally dawn on him.

"You're serious," He stated.

"We have pets, and have had many others in the past," I started.

"We have grown to see pets as that alone, and not as food." Samuel finished. Oh my gods!! No stutter!!

"They are so damn weird!" Astrid said, looking at us with a scowl filled with disbelief. "There's nothing viking-like about them."

"There's nothing viking-like about me either," Hiccup threw in, looking at Astrid with a glare. She opened her mouth like she was about to argue, but shut it again when she saw the look on his face. "I'm sorry," She said, shrinking back. "And, yes, we have food for you guys. You'll be fine." Astrid turned to Stoick. "We need to get them some bedding, Chief. They're just staying in the barn for now, and, well, that's no stone foundation built home with a fireplace. They're gonna freeze left alone."

_Why does everyone seem to forget that we've lived alone for almost a year?? _My mind asked in disbelief. We survived without bedding, with only the samll fires our dragons built for us, and Sam with no shoes. Life was tough, but we survived.

"Of course!" Stoick's booming laugh answered. "We'll have ya guys yur own place soon 'nuf. Winta's on da way, and it ain't gonna be pleasant!"

"We know," Sam and I muttered in unison. Stoick sent us a wide-eyed look. "Sir," We threw in.

"Dad," Hiccup said. "They've lived on their own for awhile. They know how bad the weather gets."

We nodded and Stoick sent another look. One filled with... pity? Saddness? Suspcion? He also sent a glance at Snow. Yepp, suspicion takes the win. There wasn't anything to be suspcious about, but I guess a white Nightfury can bring up some questions. Hey, any Nightfury could. I also sent a look at my dragon, to find her with her head resting atop of Toothless'. They belonged together, possibly the last two of their kind. And you could easily see that they knew and cared for each other. I could never cause someone I loved pain, and taking Snow away from Toothless would cause just that. If Snow's happiness ment Sam and I would have to barge in on some strange viking village and take up residence in a _barn,_ then so be it.

Happiness comes at a price, and this was a small price to pay. And, anyways, Samuel really needed some new boots. His feet looked close to frostbite, his toes curled up for warmth. I'd give a lot for a fur vest as well. Oh, look at us. One hour in a viking village has turned us into wimps.

Anyone else see the irony in that sentence? 'Viking' and 'wimp' don't really belong in a sentence together. That's like... Cherry and pumpkin pie. It's just... weird.

Haha, WARNING: Viking with short attention span is narrating. Oh, look, a butterfly.

Back to the story.

I was beginning to feel awkward coonsidering no one was talking.

GAHHHH!! The silenece must be broken!!

"So.." Samuel muttered, coughing a little. Wow, Sam breaking a silence. This is new. "I guess we better go..."

"You know," I jumped in. "To settle into our new living courters and everything."

"Sounds about right," Stoick said, walking off. "Be right back with ye stuff."

Oh, yeah, we needed bedding still. My mind was so clogged that day.

"If you guys wanna go on, I'll bring the bedding and furs to you later," Hiccup offered. I didn't really like to use people, but I needed fresh air.

"That'll work!" I said with a bit more entuasiasm then intended, and jogged toward the door, Samuel right behind me. "Come on, Snow!!" I yelled to the dragon, who said her goodbyes to Toothless before following us out the door.

* * *

"I swear, they are stalking us," Samuel whispered to me. We were now sitting outside the front of our barn, avoiding heading inside. Hiccup had already brought us some supplies and food, and told us dinner was in half an hour. Viking's only had two meals a day, might as well enjoy them while we could. At the moment, Sam and I were discussing a predicament that we were both stuck in. The Thorston twins were stalking us. And I'm not kidding in the slightest. They were currently hiding in the bushes beside our little barn. We probably wouldn't have noticed them in their hiding spot, but the twins seemed to have... disagreement issues. They fought over everything. And everything they fought over was some of the stupidest crap in the world.

"This is my bush, get your own!!"

"But you can see better from over there!"

"Exactly why I'm here!"

"Idiotic pig!"

"Bride of Grendal!"

Ruffnut gasped. "You're an ass, you know that?"

"Yes, yes I do." They were silent for a minute.

"Get your elbow out of my stomach!" Ruffnut started.

"Then scoot over, get out of my way, and maybe my elbow wouldn't bother you so much."

"But your hogging the bush!"

"Your point?!" Another moment of silence.

"You stink, do you ever bathe?"

"Yes!! I just bathed last night, I don't smell-" Tuffnut trailed off, and I heard a sniff. Did he really just sniff himself?

I sighed. "If two don't shut up, Imma hit you both over the head with my axe. And I do not bluff." They shut up, and the bushes rustled a tad. Hopefully, they were leaving.

Yeah, why would they do that? Tuffnut plopped down on the ground beside me, and Ruffnut sat down beside Sam. Sam leaned a tad toward me. He disliked being around people more than I. I really didn't mind sitting beside Tuffnut (he smelled surprisingly nice for a viking, I dunno what Ruff was tallking about.). Ruff seemed offended that Samuel had moved away, and she herself slid away from him a bit with a muttered 'sorry'.

"I-i-it's f-fine." Sam stuttered. Back to stuttering, are we now. I glanced over and... was he blushing? Holy crap! And, maybe I was haluccinating this part, but it kinda looked like Ruff was blushing to. I smiled a little, and turned to Tuff.

"Is there a real reason behind hiding in our bushes?" I asked Tuff with a crooked smile. He smirked back.

"Nope, not really. Just felt the need."

"Really, didja now?"

"Yes, yes I did." He leaned back against the barn, folding his hands behind his head. "How do you like Berk so far?"

"It's nice, for a viking village anyway." I smirked at him, and he stuck his tongue out at me in response. "The people and other dragons are really nice."

"That's how we were raised, to treat the pretty girls nicely." He winked at me, and I smiled in response.

Did he just call me pretty? I think this casual convo has transformed into flirting. And, strangely, I didn't mind.

"Did you just call me ugly?" Ruff asked, her voice containing a scary tone tinted with anger.

"Your my sis," Tuff leaned over, slugging his sis on the shoulder. "Of course your pretty, but I'm your brother. I'm obligated to be mean to ya."


	4. Goodbye, I'm Sorry

I'm sorry dearest readers. I'm a horrible person.

I did abandon this story, not because I was unsure about where to go with the plot, not because of writer's block, but simply because my obsession moved on.

I don't know why I obsess sporadically, but I do. It changes pretty much every week. Though How to Train Your Dragon still continues to be one of my obsessions, it's one of the minor ones and I just can't seem to write anymore for this story. And I also found the whole story to be pretty dumb. It was clichéd, I'm horrible with keeping characters in character, and I suck at building relationships. I also happen to be a cheesy romantic who will do anything to get two characters together, even if it means making everything OOC.

Enough excuses. I'm sorry for abandoning this. I thank you all so much for reading this! Kind of boosted my self-esteem. Maybe, one day, I may come back to this, but I think I'm going to stick to reading fanfiction, and writing original stories, or the random one-shot for fanfiction.

So, until another time, Bye for now!

-Baak


End file.
